Express the decimal as a percent. $0.615$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.615 = \dfrac{61.5}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.615} = 61.5\%$ $61.5$ per hundred = $61.5$ per cent = $61.5$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.